Aircraft engines are equipped with a propeller governor to sense the speed of the engine and change the propeller blade pitch angle to maintain a desired speed, regardless of the operational conditions of the aircraft. In electronic control systems, a controller modulates an electro-hydraulic servo-valve proportionally to a speed error and oil flow is metered to the propeller through the valve. However, electronic propeller control systems do not account for oil leakage of the propeller shaft. This leads to steady state errors in the propeller speed throughout the operational envelope of the aircraft. Similarly, hydro-mechanical systems that operate with a propeller governor also fail to compensate for oil leakage and thus experience the same problem with steady state errors.